Tanaka Mariko
Tanaka "Spirit" Mariko (aka Mariko TanakaFreedom Flight) (b. 2630) was an excellent human Terran Confederation pilot during the Terran-Kilrathi War. Biography Mariko was a native of Sapporo, Hokkaido, a 3-generation military pilot. Her father was Major Tanaka Shun, who died in the brutal McAuliffe Ambush when she was only 4 years old. She joined the armed forces not to avenge her father, but as a mater of family tradition and duty to Earth. But she would quickly learn that the war against the Kilrathi is one that has to be fought and won if the human race was to survive. During her training, her Japanese pilot instructors called her Kami. During her junior years she was a wingman of Shotglass. During her third year at the Academy as a Midshipman Third Class She briefly taught orientation at the Academy with Mickey Bitscoe to the incoming 201st Plebe Class two 1200 students including Carl T. LaFong, Micheal Anthony, Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall. She had a fiance in the Medical Corps working in the Epsilon Station. Tiger's Claw}} and she was a [[1st Lieutenant. She was one of the pilots who escorted The Diligent back to the Tiger Claw, as Black Lion One along with Hunter. She later flew with Knight on patrol before a jump.Wing Commander Movie Novel, pg She was briefly transferred off the Tiger's Claw, and replaced by Sinatra.Pilgrim's Stars But she returned later. Vega Campaign During the Vega Campaign. She flew as a wingman under Christopher Blair in several missions. She flew with Christopher Blair in the Enyo System During Operation: Thor's Hammer she was assigned with the Star Slayer squadron. With Blair she flew a Raptor in the Jotunheim system as Beta Wing and escorted the last surviving carrying Reavers back to the Claw. As Alpha Wing, they engaged a communications and then destroyed which set up an ambush for the Claw. Flying the Rho Wing, she and Blair responded to a distress call, and it turned out to be the "phantom" ship , a trap by the Kilrathi. This engagement brought an end to the myth Unfortunately Philip became a prisoner of war, and Spirit grew angry and vengeful of the Kilrathi at first, before fantasizing of being a commando and saving Philip. After many years, nothing was ever found about Spirit's missing fiancé and was thought to be dead. This left Spirit to better herself as a pilot and fantasize about being a commando to save her beloved. Spirit was transferred to the , and one of the few pilots that survived from the loss of TCS Tiger's Claw. However, a traitor reveals to Spirit that her missing fiancé, Philip, was not dead as she feared but was actually on board a Kilrathi space station. She was contacted by the Kilrathi with this information and was tempted to defect, but refused. Later she kamikazed her ship into the station holding Philip, killing herself and destroying the station. Her last words to Blair were "Tengoku de omachi shite imasu" (I am waiting for you in Heaven). Spirit's death took a heavy toll on her friend Colonel Jeannette Devereaux, who almost lost the will to fight due to Spirit's death. It was through comforting her that fellow pilot Christopher Blair started a romantic relationship with her. It was later discovered that former Tiger's Claw pilot Zachary Colson rigged Spirit's starfighter with explosives during the assault on the Heaven's Gate Starbase, and he would later be terminated by Blair as a result. Character Spirit remains a soft spoken, philosophical, and friendly pilot, lending a sympathetic ear or some words of advice and encouragement. Mariko was a distinguished fighter pilot, her superior flying skills were top-notch. Spirit is known for her deceptive, defensive piloting, her abiliity to sense and avoid incoming fire, and her habit of creeping in as close as possible to a target before cutting loose with ship's weaponry. She tries to adhere to the best elements of the warrior-codes of the past, any code of honor and service. Appearances *Wing Commander I *Freedom Flight *Wing Commander: The Movie (novel) *Pilgrim Stars (mentioned) Behind the scenes When Spirit dies in WCI, the following words are said about her: Tanaka Mariko is one of the Rapiers that escorts the Diligent to the Tiger Claw in the novel. In the movie Hunter is the one who is focused on. External links *Wing Commander CIC - Mariko Tanaka category:Terrans category:Terran Confederation pilots Category:Characters (Book 8)